Cross Family Vacation
by bloodredhead
Summary: What happens when Cross takes his two adopted children on a camping trip on a tropical island? Is based on one of the bonus chapters of Vampire Knight.


**This is a chapter i did for fun, wrote it in an hour on a train so sorry if there are any mistakes, didnt really check it. My second chapter of Midnight Hour should be coming out in the next few days. I'm just checking over the last pieces of it for mistakes. **

**Please do review. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly i dont own vampire knight, Matsuri Hino does. **

* * *

><p>It was the summer vacation and Cross had decided to take his two adopted children on a camping trip to a tropical island. It had taken some persuasion to get his son, Zero Kiryuu to come with him and his daughter Yuuki. Zero didn't seem to like the idea of being in such a warm climate, on the beach with the sun burning down on them all day.<p>

They arrived at the campsite in the early afternoon and put up their tents. Well Zero put them up, as Yuuki and Cross were both hopeless with them. Zero just told them to not get in his way while he set up camp. Cross busied himself with unpacking his bag as Yuuki went to the camp shop to get supplies.

"Isn't this wonderful!" exclaimed Cross when they had finished setting up camp. "Nothing can beat the great outdoor!"

Zero plonked down under an umbrella after putting the last tent up. "The outdoors is fine, this heat and sun defiantly not!"

"Ah! Kiryuu-kun anyone would think you were a vamp..." Cross didn't manage to get his last word out as Zero was throttling him.

Yuuki came out of the tent, in shorts and a t-shirt. "Come on you guys we are on holiday let's get along." Zero let go of Cross and moved back under the umbrella.

"Yuuki lets go and explore this place a little shall we?" asked Cross picking up his hat and putting it on. Yuuki smiled and nodded.

"You coming Kiryuu-kun?" Cross inquired.

Zero glared at him.

"Okay I'll take that as a no; you keep watch over camp then."

"You two don't go wandering off! Stay in the vicinity of the camp, I don't want to have to come looking for you if you get lost!" Zero warned as Yuuki and Cross started walking away.

"Jez Zero you worry too much." Yuuki said over her shoulder.

"No it's just that you two, always seem to walk headlong into danger." mumbled Zero as he lay back under the Umbrella. _Hmm…might as well have a nap._ He mused shutting his eyes.

A couple of hours passed before zero opened his eyes again. He looked around to see if Yuuki and cross were around. Nothing. _Jez where could they have got to?_ Zero looked at his watch. _Hmm…it's been 2 hours._ He got up and looked around the campsite. _Where the hell have they got to_? He wondered. _They are no-where on camp. Don't say they wandered off even after I told them not to._ Zero started to feel a small pang of irritation.

Zero asked a few people on the campsite if they had seen Yuuki or Cross. Most said no until one woman said she had seen them heading out of camp up the mountain path. Zero thanked her and stormed off towards the mountain.

_I'll kill both of them when I find them! Why do they never listen!_ Zero though angrily.

Meanwhile somewhere else on the island a couple of hours later…

"Yuuki! Isn't it fun?" Yuuki turned around to see the chairman coming towards her. "Look at this I picked some wild mangos!" Cross said very proudly!

"Oh! You're amazing." Yuuki exclaimed as she reached to take one. The chairman however avoided her hands not letting her have them. Yuuki's eyes welled up with tears.

"Why?" she asked.

Cross looked at her sternly. "This is not the academy. Call me father." He stated.

Yuuki looked stunned, and then looked horrified at having to call him that, but she knew she wouldn't get a mango if she didn't. "Urg…F...A...T…H...E...R." she said through gritted teeth.

A beaming smile went across the chairman's face as he lit up at hearing her call him that. "Here you go my cute daughter." He said passing her one of the mango's.

When she got it she looked at him. "Can you for once think about why I stopped calling you dad?" she said.

The chairman pondered the question and shook his head. "Hmmm…I wonder why?"

Before they could continue talking they heard rustling in the bushes to their left.

"What...what is it?" Yuuki asked worriedly.

Cross moved in front of Yuuki. "Yuuki stay behind me. You don't know what kind of beasts are on this natural tropical island. It could be a predator."

Yuuki moved closer to cross. "Pred…Predator!" she stammered, tears welling again.

Eyes gleamed out of the gloom in the bushes.

"KYAA. WE ARE GOING TO BE EATEN!" they both screamed.

All of a sudden an angry and dishevelled looking Zero came out of the bushes. "YOU IDIOTS!" he bellowed. "I told you guys to not wander away from the campsite, because you could get lost. Do you guys know how long I've been searching, and I find you here having fun!"

_Aaaa! He's really angry._ Cross and Yuuki thought.

"I'm sorry" Cross and Yuuki said as they bowed down. They both heard a loud thud and when they looked up Zero was collapsed on the floor.

"Aaaa Kiryuu-kun!" exclaimed the chairman

"Zero!" exclaimed Yuuki as she raced to his side. Yuuki put a hand to Zero's head, he felt extremely hot.

"Come to think of it he didn't move from the shade while on the beach." mused Yuuki.

Cross and Yuuki looked up at the clear blue sky and burning sun, then glanced at each other and then Zero.

"Zero I'm sorry" said Yuuki tears filling her eyes again, as she rushed to hold him.

Cross watched how his daughter cradled Zero. "Hmm….maybe I should invite Kaname-kun to come with us next time." He mused out loud. A mango flew through the air and hit Cross on the head, he looked up to see Zero glaring at him murderously, panting from the heat.

They managed to get Zero back to camp and Yuuki stayed with him, keeping his temperature down.

The rest of the holiday past without too many events. Yuuki and Cross made sure to stay as near to camp as possible, it helped when an angry hunter was watching them constantly to make sure a reoccurrence of the first day didn't happen. Before any of them knew it, they were heading back home for a new school term.

They were greeted at the main gate by Kaname. Yuuki ran to him straight away and started giving him an account of the holiday. Kaname seemed to find it very amusing when he heard of Zero collapsing in the heat, and for several weeks after kept asking Zero if he was alright today or was the heat too much for him again? Zero was less than amused and was close several times to punching the pureblood, luckily Yuuki was on hand to hold Zero back.

After the camping trip, Cross only ever picked holidays that had mild temperatures, and bought walkie talkies, so if anyone disappeared again they could easily reach them, and they came in quiet handy for Zero in keeping track on his adoptive family whenever they wandered off.


End file.
